Family Bonds
by Ranchan11
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha have a child but she is kidnapped the night she is born. Now 17 years later a crisis arises and the family reunites. Where is the shikon jewel? What is Sesshomaru worried about?
1. Prologue

This is the first fanfic that I am posting on the net it's still a work in progress but I hope that everyone likes it. The characters will be OOC a lot but the I'm not the same person I was before I had my kids either. Well happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu Yasha or the characters involved. Plus even if anyone wanted to sue me they would have to get behind the people who are in charge of getting my student loan $$$$ and that's way up there so you'll never see anything outta me.  
  
Prologue: The Arrival and Departure  
  
It was a warm and beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms had begun to fall not more than a week ago. In the village, you could hear children playing and squealing in delight at the many things that amused them. The adults and elders were broken up around several of the huts discussing the latest gossip. The fore most topic was that of Lady Kagome's and half demon Inu Yasha. They were expecting their first child any day now. Everyone was feeling the anxiety and excitement of the impending arrival.  
  
It had been two years since Naraku was finally destroyed, the last of the Shikon no Tama had been recovered, and some form of peace had spread throughout Japan. Even Inu Yasha's half- brother, Sesshomaru, had not appeared for quite some time. Kagome and Inu Yasha had pledged their love for one another and joined their lives together many months over a year ago. You had never seen a happier couple than them  
  
Suddenly the picture perfect scene was destroyed by what appeared to be a young boy. At a closer look, you saw that the boy had a big fluffy tail and small dog type ears on his head. It was I fact the young kitsune named Shippou. He ran through the streets towards the hut that belonged to Lady Kaede. The whole time he was yelling, "It's time! It's time!"  
  
The old wise woman Kaede stuck her head out of her door to see just who the messenger was and what his message truly meant. She smiled upon the small demon; she had been told it would be Shippou who would fetch her. She was getting on in years. This looked to be the last child she would deliver. Yet it was the one she had waited on, the one she felt more than honored to deliver.  
  
"Why hello Shippou! Is it Kagome's time finally?"  
  
"Yes! According to Myouga the flea, she was having pains all night. She continued to tell Inu Yasha she was fine though. Yet, not an hour ago did he finally catch on and put her to bed. Then sent me for you."  
  
Kaede reached into her hut grabbed her bag of herbs and the bow that doubled as a walking stick. "So.. It is time.shall we go to her now and relieve the mind of our half demon friend then?"  
  
"Yes, but I must go to Sango and Miroku. They are to be there as Kagome and Inu Yasha were there for them."  
  
"Go then and tell them to hurry. I will have my hands full without Inu Yasha and his worrying."  
  
When Kaede arrived at the home of Inu Yasha and Kagome, she saw Inu Yasha, as she never expected to see him. He was worried and dumbstruck over the whole idea of this childbirth thing. He always had this macho act going. Times like these were rare that see him truly open about his feelings.  
  
"Worry not Inu Yasha. Kagome will be fine. Many women have had children before her and many will have them after her."  
  
"That is not what I need to hear old woman." This he gritted out through clenched teeth. Although he did not show it he felt better now that Kaede was here.  
  
"I know it may not be what thee wanted to hear but it was what thee needed to hear. Whether thee admit it or not."  
  
" Just take care of her."  
  
Kaede knew this was not easy for Inu Yasha. The fear he was feeling was evident on his face. For him to not even try to hide that fear proved how truly distressed he truly was. Worse yet was the fact that these two were at the birthing of Sango and Miroku's child. Inu Yasha knew exactly what was going to happen. Also, what Miroku had looked like for the 12 hours it had taken the child to come into the world.  
  
"Fear not Inu Yasha for soon thee shall have friends to help and a child to enjoy with thy mate."  
  
"Thank you." At that, Inu Yasha Sat down on the porch and Kaede entered the hut. She went straight to the back of the hut where she knew Kagome was. Kagome was very much in pain as Kaede could see. She was in the bed clutching her stomach; biting back the urge to scream. She would never release that scream knowing that her mate was near.  
  
"So Kagome is it time?"  
  
"You tell me. In my time we have drugs to null the pain and hospitals to have children in."  
  
"Well you are not in your own time now are you?" came a third voice that meant the arrival of her friend, Sango. "Besides Kagome; you knew what was coming. You were in the room as I had Hiromi."  
  
"San.go." Came the cheerful greeting between labored breaths.  
  
" You know I kind of wish I could show you what dog-boy out there looks like right now. I would never expected this reaction out of him; no matter how much he has changed."  
  
Kagome would have laughed if at that precise moment a contraction had not hit her. Sango ran to her friend's side and grabbed Kagome's hand to comfort her. Taking the position that Kagome herself filled during the birth of Sango's daughter not too long ago.  
  
" Thee will be alright, Kagome. Thou may release the pain whatever way you want to now. Inu Yasha has someone that will keep him in line."  
  
Sango then added, "Go ahead and scream Kagome. I did remember."  
  
Kagome did just that. The pain was too much and to hell with Inu Yasha and his damn senses. She couldn't brave it anymore. She was going to make sure that he knew what type of pain she was going through. Therefore, she took her friends advice and screamed. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He had someone with him now. Miroku, Sango and their daughter, Hiromi, had arrived a short while ago. Miroku and his child were waiting out with Inu Yasha and therefore gave him a distraction, sort of. The last vision he had of Kagome was her fighting the pain trying to be brave for him.  
  
Inu Yasha hated knowing that Kagome was in pain or suffering over something. For anyone to touch or worse hurt his mate, well, they were better off kissing death on the lips. This was different though; he was the reason why she was in pain. She was having his pup..no baby. He was only ½ demon; the child could be human with no signs of their demon heritage.  
  
" Sit down Inu Yasha. The pacing is not going to help. I should know." Miroku told his old friend while playing with his daughter. Marriage and fatherhood had defiantly changed the monk from his former self. The only two women who got his attention now were Sango and Hiromi. He seemed a bit more carefree too and thoroughly found pleasures in everything.  
  
"Shut up Miroku," growled Inu Yasha but he sat anyways.  
  
" Inu Yasha how long has Kagome been in labor? Shippou said that Myouga told him all night and day, is that true?"  
  
Inu Yasha winced at the memory of the previous night. He had lost count of how many times he asked Kagome if she was all right; or even how many time she told him she was okay. He had found her a few times clutching her stomach and even then insisted she was fine.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is. She kept telling me she was fine though and I believed her." He now felt stupid for not realizing sooner what was going on.  
  
"Inu Yasha do you remember how I got Sango to bed? Even though she said she was fine."  
  
" Yes." At that moment, both men heard the scream Kagome released. Inu Yasha's ears dropped against his head and jumped up to run into the house. He would have been inside his and Kagome's room in seconds if it was not for Miroku holding him back; much to the annoyance of Hiromi.  
  
"It's going to be okay Inu Yasha. She is just releasing the pain is all. It will end."  
  
"But."  
  
"She's fine Inu Yasha. Sango and Kaede are with her."  
  
" How did you do this, Miroku? How did you just listen and not do anything when it was Sango?"  
  
" It was because I had you to distract me, my friend, just as I needed it. I also knew that in the end we would have a beautiful child to gloat over."  
  
" That's not really helping me because I can hear every whimper she makes. I just want them to end I don't want her to suffer because of me, even in childbirth."  
  
" Do they not still have babies in her time?"  
  
" Yes, but she said that they have large building with stuff that causes people to not feel any pain. She says that there are people who go to the school place for years to learn about different ways to heal the sick and injured."  
  
" Why did you not let her give birth there?" Another scream came from within the home. The half demon's ears twitched at the sound. Miroku wasn't sure at what point the hanyou's ears had perked up, but they were noticeable now due to the twitching they did. The look that crossed Inu Yasha's face was one of pain and guilt. He then remained silent for so long that the houshi almost considered repeating the question.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha answered him. The words were spoken so softly that they were truly out of character for the hanyou. "I couldn't have us risk it. Too many questions would be asked if the pu.child looks like me. I love Kagome and would do anything for her but. I fear that us having this baby in her time would do more harm than good."  
  
" I understand. It must be hard on you and Lady Kagome to carry this burden with every decision."  
  
"Yeah it sure is." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After many hours through the night, then the passing from day to noon, and now the several hours in bed Kagome couldn't take it anymore. At some point, she had given up on the screaming and followed Kaede's advice to breath out the pain. To hell with all that, she just wanted this to end. Hell, Sango was only in labor for 12 hours, 12. damn.. hours. Lucky her. `  
  
" Kagome, it' time to push. Are you ready? Do you need help?" Kagome stared at Kaede; her eyes clearly stated what she couldn't say. *Now. Finally, time to push.*  
  
" Yes please. Let's end this." The relief in her voice evident. Sango moved and positioned herself behind Kagome. She helped her friend into a semi- upright position.  
  
" Let's do this then." This came from Sango. She couldn't wait to wait to see her friend as her usual joyful self. Not to see her as this woman in great pain. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sango stepped out of the room to go tell the men outside that he waiting was over. It was nearly nightfall. It had taken Kagome an hour and half of pushing before her daughter finally came into this world.  
  
Sango couldn't help but smile at the memory of the glance she stole of the child. She clearly took after her father. Sango saw the traces of very fair colored hair, cute tiny dog-ears and the very copy of her father's nose. Yes, she would be a female copy of the arrogant dog demon that currently was waiting for news of his mate and offspring. Inu Yasha had grown up; but Sango could almost guarantee that this child would give her parents a lot of trouble.  
  
Inu Yasha knew long before Sango arrived that she was on her way. He stood there at the door waiting for his friend to speak.  
  
"Congratulations Inu Yasha you have a wonderful little girl. She clearly is your daughter." Sango waited for the hanyou's reaction and was not disappointed when the words sunk in. His daughter's evident demonic side had his full attention. The pride in his eyes was unmistakable.  
  
"What about Kagome?" He had to know about his mate.* I'll kill myself if anything has happened to her. *  
  
" She's fine. She's a bit tired and dozed off almost instantly. You can see her. She's perfectly fine though."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't even wait for Sango to finish. He had to see that Kagome and the baby were alright. He couldn't believe it a daughter and one like him. Her heritage was clearly evident. She would never be ashamed he was going to see to that. She would not have to hide as he did.  
  
He finally got to the room that he and Kagome shared. The smells were intense and were too many to dwell on. He had more important things to worry about. He noticed Kaede in the corner tending to a screaming infant. Kagome was on the bed, eyes half closed but not asleep.  
  
"Why don't thee help Inu Yasha. Take a cloth with cold water and help your mate. She has had a long day. I will bring your daughter to you shortly."  
  
Inu Yasha found the cloth and a basin of cold water and started to wipe all the sweat off Kagome's face and body. It wasn't until he started to clean off her stomach and legs that he noticed the blood. There seemed to be so much! How could one person loose that much blood?  
  
Kagome had watched her mate from the time he walked into the room. She now saw the look of confusion and guilt cross his face as he noticed the blood loss that occurred during the birthing. He loved her and it was those little emotions that seemed to flash across his face before he could hide them that proved that to her.  
  
" I'm okay Inu Yasha. I just need rest is all."  
  
"Kagome?" He had forgotten she was awake. He was glad though this confirmed in his mind that she would be okay.  
  
"She's beautiful you know. She's definitely going to take after you." Kagome said the last part with a wide grin.  
  
"So I heard." Inu Yasha replied with a slight laugh to his voice.  
  
Just then, Kagome reached behind her mate's head and pulled him down to her for a kiss. All fears that Inu Yasha still held left him with that kiss. He had her and their child and that was more than he ever dreamed of.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
" Sango I could kill you right now. I really could." The hanyou growled as he broke the kiss that his mate and him shared. She didn't take him seriously though and they both knew it too.  
  
" Well until we leave expect to be interrupted."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Could you lift Kagome so I may change the bedding?"  
  
"Ummm.sure."  
  
" Be careful with her."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that." Inu Yasha always took care when it came to Kagome. He planned to do nothing but spoil her after this though. She wasn't going to be able to do anything without him from now on.  
  
He lifted her as if she was a piece of glass. He felt how tired she was in her grip around his neck. When Sango had changed the sheets, he put her back into bed and tucked her in as if she were a small child. He then sat down right next to her over the covers opposed to her on the covers.  
  
Kaede brought over the infant who was no longer crying. He felt awkward holding her for the first time. He looked her over from the 10 fingers 10 toes routine to the now famous rubbing of the dog-ears. She was a copy of him. She had the golden eyes, fair hair that will have mix of his silver and her mothers blue-black hair. She was so tiny to him. He then stole a glance towards her mother who had now fallen to a deep slumber.  
  
"We shall leave thee now Inu Yasha. We will return on the marrow." Kaede announced as she collected her herbs she had brought with her.  
  
Inu Yasha was thankful to the old woman but how to express it. He was not sure and before he could open his mouth; she had left. He then went back to looking at his daughter and she was now asleep. He didn't return her to her bed just yet but held her for a while remembering what this time was like. He held her close and memorized her scent.  
  
Inu Yasha finally got up and put his daughter into the small crib. (A/N. I figure that if they didn't have this in feudal era Japan Kagome may have brought it up as another of the modern day items.) As he looked down once more at the small being that was a part of him he whispered, "I will protect you as I have your mother. With all my love and until my death, I promise you." With that, he turned and joined his mate on the bed. He gathered her close and sleep over took him quickly. He was happier than he ever imagined. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At some point in the night Kagome and Inu Yasha woke up with a start. They stared at one another. It hadn't been a sound or anything physical that woke them but a sixth sense. As one, they thought the same thing "their daughter." Inu Yasha rushed out of bed. Kagome looked on in fear of what he would, or more precisely what he wouldn't find there.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe it she was gone. His daughter. The pup he held in his arms not even hours ago. The child they had yet to even name, gone. She had just been born; she had done nothing wrong; it made no sense at all. Worse, yet he had vowed to protect her and had already failed. He looked to Kagome, the tears were there and the pain unmistakable. He rushed to her side and embraced her as she cried a bit.  
  
" I'm going to go find her. Stay here. I'll have Sango and Kaede come here. I'll track her down, I swear."  
  
" I'm going."  
  
"No!" He interrupted. " You're not to leave this bed. It's too soon and at least I know your safe here." He then gave Kagome a soft kiss and left. He tried to make a list of who would do this to them.  
  
When he got to his friend's home, it was to find out that they were already awake. Hiromi hadn't slept in hours and Sango's demon hunting instincts were at their peak.  
  
It was Sango that greeted him at the door. "Inu Yasha shouldn't you be at home with Kagome and your child?" She then noticed that was something wrong. This was almost the same Inu Yasha that she originally met. Not the one that was her friend today. There was pain in his eyes though. What had happened?  
  
Inu Yasha wasn't sure where to start. It was still too much but he also had no time to dwell on it. Now to see their friends it came crashing down how hard this truly was on him and Kagome.  
  
" There's trouble. Our daughter has been kidnapped and I have to go. I need you to get Kaede and go take care of Kagome. She needs you." With that, he turned and left.  
  
It was too late for Miroku or Sango to say anything to him he was already moving too fast. The two stared at one another not even realizing that even Hiromi was quiet now. Neither of them could blame him but it was so unfair that it was his child taken.  
  
Miroku spoke first. "Go to Kagome. I'll go get Kaede. I'm not sure how she'll react to Mi."  
  
Sango only nodded. Her husband was right; there was no telling how Kagome would react to their child. Sango thought for the fist time that this stunk. Why did it happen to her friends? They always seem to have something bad happen just as they find true happiness in their lives. Someone was defiantly going to pay for this one though.  
  
Okay that was it. That's the prologue. Please tell me what you think..I'm still writing this story as I start to type it. I don't know which takes more time the writing or the typing. Anyways hope to hear from you all! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chap1: Truth and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inu Yasha or it's characters. Even though I wish I did own a little piece of our favorite dog- demon. I really don't own much but I do own Minako and Hiromi though. They are my characters.  
  
Chapter1: Truth and Memories  
  
~~Seventeen Years Later~~  
  
Minako finished drying her hair. Her mother had taught her long ago how to color her hair with natural dyes. Her mother had Minako color her hair because it was naturally a pale silver-blue color. That wasn't the only unusual feature she had. She had white dog-ears that sat at the top of her head. These were usually covered by her hair, which was strategically arranged. Her eyes were a golden color and had slits as pupils. Many people had referred to her eyes as "demon eyes."  
  
The worse part for Minako was her mother didn't have any of these features. She had once found a portrait of her mom's husband when she was little. He was as human as her mother was. When Minako had questioned about the portrait it was only to find out that the man was not her father. It always caused Minako distress and made her wonder who's child she really was. Another thing that always had her questioning her parentage was the fact that Mina's mother hated all demons and Mina had no problem with some demons.  
  
She was a demon huntress. Had finally past the tests only a few months ago. Her mother was proud seeing Minako was one of the top students in her classes. Minako loved the adventure that the job entailed, but she was known to let some demons go on a whim. The funny part was every demon she had let escape always came back to help her or her village. Not that the villagers cared in many cases because it seemed to benefit them to have friends among the demons.  
  
"Mina!!" Minako smiled as she heard the voice that called her name. It was the voice of her best friend Hiromi. She hadn't seen Hiromi since after her tests. Hiromi had gone for her tests the next day and that was the last time these friends had talked or seen each other.  
  
Minako had finished with her hair, ears hid and all. Even her best friend didn't know the truth. In all honesty, Mina couldn't wait for the day that she could walk around as herself. When she wouldn't have to color her hair and not have to hide her ears. To just be herself and let everyone know who she was remained a dream to her.  
  
"Hiromi! When did you finish your tests? Why haven't I heard from you?" The two friends embraced. They were very close almost like sisters.  
  
"No, I finished the tests less than two day later. My parents insisted on me joining a 'short' journey and then an old friend of the family stopped by. He's a hanyou and a sad one that lives a very lonely life. Today I was able to escape though." Mina knew the last statement was in jest. Hiromi loved her parents and had fun on the trips her family took her on.  
  
"Well walk with me and tell me everything. Just let me get all my stuff." With that, Mina turned and grabbed the basket that contained all the herbs and dyes she used.  
  
"You know I've been meaning to ask you; why do you need all that junk? You do know it turns whatever it touches colors right."  
  
"Yeah I know all about it. Trust me I'll tell you eventually but my mom would kill me if I said anything to anyone."  
  
"Why are you scared of your mom? I mean, come on your seventeen and a good demon huntress."  
  
"Well, your scared of your mom, the same age as me and a huntress as well."  
  
"You got me there." The two girls continued to walk towards the village. They talked about everything from boys to others that took the tests to just nothing at all. They then agreed to sleep at Hiromi's home the next night and try to get a few friends together for a small demon hunt.  
  
"So still no trace or rumors to follow Inu Yasha?" Miroku had been waiting to ask this for a while. Unfortunately, either Mi had been around or Sango would give him a dirty look knowing where her husband's thoughts were heading. Therefore, until now he had kept silent.  
  
"Do you think I'd be here if there was? Besides she'd be seventeen now and I have no clue on what she looks like except that she'd have the same damn ears that I've been cursed with. That's all I have to go on damn ears. That and my imagination. I remember her scent but I can't go around sniffing everything like some common dog."  
  
The sadness that showed in the hanyou's eyes was unmistakable. Yet, something else seemed to be wrong. Miroku knew about Kagome. The disappearance of their daughter took her real bad. The more depressed she was the more determined Inu Yasha had gotten. They eventually drifted apart as a couple and she returned to here time. So in retrospect they both lost their lives the night their daughter was taken from them.  
  
"You'll know when you find her, Inu Yasha. Don't give up though. You'll never be happy if you give up."  
  
"My daughter and my mate are both gone. They are.. were my life. Without them, nothing is right. Think, Miroku, how would you feel if you had lost Sango and Mi."  
  
"I guess your right." Truth was he did not want to be in his friend's shoes.  
  
"The worst part for us I guess is that we never named her. We had her in our arms, in our lives, and yet she had no name. We never got to learn anything about her." It had been even less common for Inu Yasha to share his thoughts or feelings since his life fell apart. For him to admit all of this was a lot.  
  
At that point, Hiromi came into the house. She was happy as any girl her age should be. She saw that Inu Yasha was still here.  
  
*Good Mina will get a kick out of him.*  
  
As soon as she walked into the home she began her teenage rambling." Dad! I'm home! I saw Mina today and she's going to spend the night tomorrow. She was so glad to see me, yet her mom wasn't. But what else is new. You know I think she controls Mina's life way too much. Did you know Mina colors her hair? I always thought it was natural. I saw her doing it today. She said if she told me her mom would kill her.."  
  
As Hiromi continued about her friend, Inu Yasha caught a faint scent off the girl. Her friend's scent most likely. Yet, this scent seemed familiar to him somehow. It had a trace of demon and something else. The smell of the dye Mi had mentioned was there and dominated over the sweet smell he was trying to identify.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Miroku called to his friend with a look of concern to match. Finally tearing the hanyou away from his thoughts and concentration.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha stared at the monk with a wide-eyed blank expression.  
  
"I just asked if there was something wrong? Your eyes went of distantly, like you were remembering something."  
  
"Hiromi did you run into any demons?" Inu Yasha asked his surrogate niece. He wasn't avoiding Miroku just trying to find out what it was that had distracted with him.  
  
"No why?" Hiromi was confused. Why had he just asked that? If she had it would have been the first thing out of her mouth. She hated her parents to hear from someone else that she was in a battle.  
  
"You are carrying a scent of one is all. What of your friend?" Inu Yasha went deep into his thoughts once again.  
  
Hiromi continued about Minako to Inu Yasha. He was afraid of what this friend of hers was hiding. Miroku knew something defiantly had Inu Yasha's interest and when his daughter was done, he was going to find out what.  
  
"Minako! Come here! I want you to sit a moment." Minako rolled her eyes at her mother's demand. Her mother was a small plump old lady. Her hair was rapped in a tight bun a top her head. Her face was severely aged and skin darkly toned from many hours working in the sun. Her eyes were a hazel color and always seemed to be looking onto people with detest.  
  
"Minako, I saw you talking to that girl again. She's bad news I tell you. Her parents have friends that are demons. You don't want to mix with them. I don't want you mixing with them." Her tone was that of the usual lecturing parent. Yet, it carried an undertone that would send any demon into cowering.  
  
"Well for your information I want to associate with them and will." Minako had heard these speeches many times before in her life. Not to mention she was tired of them. Her voice was strong and strict. "I'm tired of hiding who and what I am! I want to know about my father and where I got my hair color and ears and even these 'demon' eyes! I want to know and I want to know now!!!"  
  
"Honey, I can't answer these questions." Her voice was quiet and calm.  
  
"Why not?" Mina patience was gone at that statement. She stared her mother down, daring her to deny anything.  
  
Mina's mother knew it was time to accept defeat. She couldn't protect this child anymore. The truth needed to come out. Minako was hers in her heart but not by blood and now it was time for the child to know this. She dropped her head and made her confession to the floor. She already knew Minako could here her. "Minako. I am not your mother. Not your birth mother anyways. I found you in the woods one night. You were very tiny, probably just born. I took you in as my own, dyed your hair when the color became apparent, and hid your dog-ears the whole time. I'm not quite sure but it was said a half-demon and his mate had lost their child that same night. I was lonely then, having just lost my husband, and therefore didn't want to believe you were the child they sought."  
  
It was too much. This woman was not her mother. She had parents that ha been looking for her. She was hidden because of this lady's selfishness. What was she to do? Where was she to go? Hiromi. Hiromi could help.  
  
Minako ran out of the hut and went straight to her friend's place. When she got to Hiromi's she didn't say anything. She didn't pay attention to the man that sat with her friend's father. Mina went straight for her friend's bedroom, there she found Hiromi polishing her hirokaitsu. (A/N Sorry if I misspelled this I promise to have the correct spelling for future chapters.)  
  
"Hiromi! You're not going to believe what I just found out!" Mina was far from out of breath, even though she had ran across the whole village. The excitement shined though her eyes making them the same color as honey.  
  
"You're not going to tease me by not saying right away are you? You know I hate it when you leave me in suspense all the time."  
  
"I couldn't even if I tried this time. Me and my mother got in an argument and she told me that she's not my real mother!"  
  
The two girls faces were complete opposites of the other. Mina was smiling uncontrollably and Hiromi was slack jawed in shock. Suddenly what Mina had told her finally sunk into Mi's head. "What?! I mean.Wait!..What?!!"  
  
"I need your help to get this dye outta my hair. Oh, I can show you this too." Mina fiddled with the ties that held her hair to let it down. Finally, all her hair hung to her waist and her ears clearly sat atop her head.  
  
"Whoa.. They're just like Inu Yasha's." Mi was next to speechless so this actually came out as a whisper.  
  
"Who's Inu Yasha?"  
  
"The guy that was talking to my dad."  
  
Mina was defiantly confused seeing how she didn't pay attention when she flew into the house. "Explain as you help me with my hair, Mi. I want to get this crap out of my hair now. It stinks. Beside you wouldn't believe me about it's natural color unless you see it.  
  
"This I gotta see!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"By the colors of the blur I would say that was Minako, Mi's friend." Miroku saw the hanyou seem to contemplate something in his head. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to approach the subject.  
  
Inu Yasha was washed over by memories as the girl ran by. The smell of a demon and a miko from another time, another memory. It was a smell he would never forget. One he had committed to memory 17 years ago. It was the smell of his pup, of his daughter.  
  
Everything came back to him about that day. The fear he had felt for Kagome, the joy for his mate and daughter's safety, the pride of a father to his new child, and the realization the demon blood was still strong in his offspring. He remembered the promise he made, the one he broke only hours later when she vanished from his life.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and walked out of the hut. Too many thoughts and feelings were going through his head. He never heard the girls inside talking about him or dog-ears. He never heard Miroku call after him or even Sango do the same a few moments later.  
  
About an hour later Miroku and Sango sat in their hut wondering what had come over their old friend. Miroku discussed the day to his wife, trying to get as much details in as possible. Sango was always good at analyzing things.  
  
"I'm not sure if I have this right yet. All I know is he got up after Minako ran through here. He was very distant and lost in thoughts."  
  
"I still think your missing something Miroku. We never completely understood Inu Yasha but I didn't think you were that dense when it came to him."  
  
"He hasn't been the same since he lost Kagome and the child. He's lost without them. You and I both know it."  
  
"Yes and I really can't blame him. I mean how would we be if it was us?"  
  
They both sat in silence not sure what to say or how to change the subject. They had been though so much together that they knew one could not exist without the other. Was Kagome and Inu Yasha the same way? If so then why were they apart?  
  
"Wait a minute! I meant to ask Inu Yasha but forgot. He had asked Mi if she had encountered any demons today and she said no. He had said he smelled a scent of demon. So then he assumed it had been a scent carried by Mina."  
  
"He smelled."  
  
"Yes, that's what he said."  
  
Sango thought for a bit. So far, the only real connection was the girls. Sango trusted her daughter and she liked Minako. Mina was friendly and polite, yet she always seemed sad and scared of something. The girl's mother seemed to be the only reason for the Mina's darkness.  
  
"Miroku, maybe we should talk to the girls."  
  
"You think they may know something?" Sango was usually right about things like this. He was always the one with the plans and Sango had the instincts.  
  
As the couple headed to their daughter's bedroom, Hiromi emerged. She seemed excited over something and couldn't wait to tell. She kept peeking towards her bed room and also looking for Inu Yasha.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Where's Inu Yasha? You are not going to believe what I have to show you."  
  
"Inu Yasha left, Mi. What's got you all excited anyway? Your father and I haven't seen you like this since your tests."  
  
" Well, here's the short end of the story. I ran into Mina today and found out she dyes her hair but promised she would tell me why another time. Then she got into a big fight with her mother and found out that the old bag isn't her real mother. Then she rushed over here to tell me all the stuff she's been hiding. I wanted Inu Yasha here because maybe he could her find her family. The rest you'll be able to see for yourself."  
  
"What are babbling about Mi?" Miroku, who usually kept up with his daughter's ramblings, was completely lost. That was nothing compared to Sango though who seemed to be a bit uneasy. He was going to ask why but decided against doing so.  
  
"Mina come out!" Hiromi stepped over to where here parents stood. Mina came out of the room hesitantly. The two friends had spent an hour getting all of the dye out of her hair. It now was back to a normal color of the pale silver-blue. With her hair natural and her ears clearly atop her head, and her eyes shining a honey- gold, she was a dead ringer for a half demon that Sango and Miroku knew about 18 years ago. Long before his life took a dramatic turn downwards.  
  
"Minako?" Sango was the first to recover from the shock. " How long have you..? I mean why didn't anyone know before now? You don't seem to be ashamed or anything."  
  
" My mother hid them. I want everyone to know the real me but she doesn't. I hate lying about being normal, because I'm not." Her voice was small and tentative. She looked down at the floor. The fear and recognition in Sango and Miroku's eyes was too much for Mina.  
  
"Minako I want you to stay herewith us for a bit. I want you to meet a friend of Miroku's and mine." Mina stared at Sango to try and assess how genuine the request was.  
  
"I would love to but I really want to go find my birth parents."  
  
" I understand dear. I think it will be easier if you meet our friend first. Please, Mina, trust us."  
  
"I'll stay to the end of the week." Sango knew that was it. Yet, Inu Yasha was going to return before then anyway. Especially if she had anything to say about it.  
  
"Agreed. Now you girls clean up and get ready for dinner." As the girls went to the bedroom to clean up, Sango turned to her husband. "I think we found the connection."  
  
"Yes we have. Now I am going to go find a certain dog-boy and drag him by the ears if I have to." With that he gave his wife a short sweet kiss, grabbed his staff and headed to the forest. There he would find a clearing with a boarded up old well and "a certain dog-boy."  
  
Author's Notes: Ok I'm leaving it hear for now. Reviews are welcome please. I'd like to know how I'm doing. Eventually I will have most of the cannon characters involved. I am still writing this and am up to chapter 6 so a long ways to go. Yet it's not that far either. Well that's it for now!  
  
? 


End file.
